Contractor .308
|unlock = 34 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 2 |price = $773,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 40 |rpm = 0.4 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 60 |stability = 4 |concealment = 16 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 2.30 |reload_max = 3.30 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = tti |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 2|ammo_b_max = 3}} The Contractor .308 is a sniper rifle added with the release of the John Wick Heists Pack. Overview The Contractor .308 is the second semi automatic sniper rifle to be made available in game. On Overkill and below, it has the potential to kill most common units with one bodyshot (MFR units require a headshot or a damage boosting skill to be one-shot), Cloakers, Tasers, and Shields (through their shield) with one headshot. Bulldozers require two headshots, though their faceplate and visor must be removed first. The semi-automatic firing mode allows the user to fire off more shots per second than possible with other sniper rifles. This gun also offers the second highest base concealment out of all the sniper rifles in the game, sporting a generous 16 by default and a maximum of 23; this allows the Contractor to be used in a Dodge build, albeit one with Aced Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard. However, it can be used with the Basic versions if the player combines Optical Illusions Aced with a high Concealment secondary, such as the Bronco .44, Parabellum, Bernetti 9, or Gruber Kurz. Summary Pros: * Largest magazine size of all sniper rifles * Tied with the Grom for the fastest reload of all magazine-fed sniper rifles * Decent damage, can kill most enemies in one head shot on Overkill difficulty and below * Highest rate of fire in class * High Concealment * High ammo pickup Cons: * Powerful recoil without modification * Low total ammo * Lowest base accuracy of all sniper rifles, by a significant margin * Slow weapon draw/holster Tips *The Contractor .308 is a versatile sniper rifle, due to it having the fastest rate of fire out of all sniper rifles in the game. It can be used to quickly wipe out groups of common units, even certain special units like shields, provided headshots are scored. This can be a viable strategy sufficient enough to be a substitute for incendiary and explosive ammo if keeping civilians alive are a priority and ensuring team members are not harmed. *For those that find the Contractor .308's damage too underwhelming for its role, consider replacing its scope with a low-magnification optic and use it as they would an M308 locked to single-fire. They handle roughly the same way, though the Contractor can pierce shields and plate armor and is vastly more compact to boot, making it an even better choice for stealth when modified. The only issue with this approach is ammo, but even that can be easily remedied with Fully Loaded Ace or just by being particularly diligent at hoarding drops as the Contractor has a good ammo pickup rate. *While it does have an excellent rate of fire for a sniper rifle, the very low stability can be a major deterrent in landing accurate shots thus forcing users to fire slowly unless needed or obtain skills such as Stable Shot (and The Professional if the Contractor .308 is silenced). **Because the weapon fires in single-shot mode, the Sharpshooter skills can accommodate well with the sniper rifle, especially with Ammo Efficiency due to it being able to score headshots quickly if wielded in the right hands. *The primary weakness of the Contractor is when dealing with Bulldozers at higher difficulties, due to their high health. It can take many shots to kill one and to recover from the spent ammunition. It is recommended to carry a SMG with a high rate of fire to deal with them or a grenade launcher to remove their facial metal platings. Available modifications Barrel Ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Rare= Contractor-308-Frenzy.png| |-|Epic= Contractor-308-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The (Contractor 308 | Frenzy) skin was inspired by 80's retro sci-fi and . Trivia *The Contractor .308 was modeled after the Taran Tactical Innovations TR-1 Ultra-light, ostensibly as a reference to the same weapon as it appeared in . Adding the Contractor Grip and Stock to the weapon further replicates the movie gun's looks. The in-game rifle sports a Lancer Systems L7AWM .308 Winchester magazine and Cobra Tactical angled foregrip. **While Wick's TR-1 is an AR-15 platform in the movie (and in reality, TTI do not offer their TR-1 rifles in any caliber but 5.56x45mm/.223 Remington), the in-game iteration of the gun is, strangely enough, chambered in .308 Winchester, making it an AR-10. ***While it could be handwaved as the rifle being a custom order, the rifle itself sports a Noveske 5.56 upper receiver. **Due to it sharing the basic lower receiver model with the many AR-15-based weapons in the game, the Contractor .308's fire selector is pointed at where the "Auto" notch would be, despite the TR-1 in reality being limited to semi-auto (which is how it works in-game as well) and safe options only. **The "Taran Tactical Innovations" branding on the receiver has been spoofed into "Tecci Tactical Operations". Gallery 20170210083455_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Contractor .308. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:John Wick Heists Pack Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)